


Just Dance

by vixx_3



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Just Dance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, mccree can dance and you can tear this headcanon from my cold dead hands, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_3/pseuds/vixx_3
Summary: Hanzo knows that McCree is a man of many talents. He was not prepared for the possibility that one of those talents might be dancing.





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! im writing this because of the video if matt mercer dancing to applause by lady gaga. i could not stop picturing mccree.  
> enjoy, and let me know how you like it! ive never written these characters before and im doing my best to get it right. longer and more chapters to come.

          Jesse McCree is a talented man. He has impeccable aim, insuperable charm, and the ability to get himself out of trouble as easily as he gets into it. Hanzo knew all of that. He would never say a word of it aloud, as to avoid further inflating the cowboy’s ego, but he knew that McCree was talented in many ways.

          What he did not expect to add to his growing list of commendable things that McCree could do was dancing. He always carried himself with such… Disgrace. Hanzo would recognize the desire to keep a low profile were McCree’s outfit less gaudy, but one would expect an air of confidence from the gunslinger based on his personality. The slouch, the hat hiding his eyes, the awkward posture that disguises his height… Hanzo remembers vividly the first time he stood face to face with McCree, scolding him for a rash decision in training, when McCree stood up straight and was suddenly so much taller than Hanzo. It had been startling how a simple change in posture so greatly altered the dynamic between them in that moment. Perhaps that was why he hid himself, out of respect for his peers and a desire not to come off as too much.

          But when he was dancing? All airs of self consciousness and meekness fell away and were replaced with astounding confidence. As far as Hanzo could tell (as he had an eye for precision) McCree had not received any formal training, but danced effortlessly as if one with the music. And his expression! McCree, like Hanzo, was haunted by ghosts too many and too terrible to name. While he danced, his expression cleared and he looked happier than Hanzo had ever seen him. It was honestly remarkable how he changed from his usual slouchy depressed cowboy self to a confident, happy dancer with the click of a button.

          “Han?”

          And yet, that made him wonder further - why was it that McCree hid away everything so wonderful about him?

          “Han…?”

          He could be so much more, so much better than the grungy gripey cowboy he pretended he was (and the change of clothes from his getup to a t-shirt and sweats certainly helped).

          “Hanzo!”

          Hanzo snapped out of his reverie, unfocused eyes blinking away from where they had come to rest on McCree’s chest, which had been… Much farther away last time he had been paying attention.

          He met McCree’s eyes and, as he was known to do, snapped, “What, McCree?”

          The gunslinger grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair - _why so meek?_ \- and answered, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle ya’. Just wanted to know if you wanted a turn?” With his unoccupied hand, he gestured at the game lingering on its menu screen on the TV behind him. Hanzo had no idea where Hana had accrued the game _Just Dance,_ but…

          “No, thank you. I do not dance.”

          “Pshaww,” McCree huffed at him, “Sure you do! I’ve seen you do that dance thing on the cliffs in the mornings. I’m sure this is similar!”

          Hanzo’s cheeks heated. McCree had seen him? He would need to find a more private spot. “That is not the same. Traditional Japanese dance does not equate to this game.”

          “Alright,” the cowboy said, backing off with a smile. “I’ll get you to dance one of these days, Archer. You watch.”

          “Hah,” Hanzo snorted, stepping forward to take a seat on the couch next to a drowsy Hana. “I would not take that bet, Gunslinger.”

          McCree chuckled and shut off the game before taking a seat on Hana’s other side. She stirred awake, blinking blearily at Hanzo.

          “Huh? Hanzo? What-” she interrupted herself to yawn, “-what time is it?”

          “Nearly 1,” Hanzo replied, standing up and stretching. “We should all get to bed.”

          Hana nodded, sleepy, and turned to stretch out her arms to McCree. “Carry me,” she demanded, eyes barely open.

          Hanzo huffed, amused. “You are not a child, Hana,” he told her.

          McCree shrugged, standing before easily lifting Hana from her spot as she stuck her tongue out at Hanzo, immediately curling into McCree’s chest. Hanzo pretended not to notice how effortless the movement had been, and how the fond smile on McCree’s face made his heart melt.

          The walk to Hana’s room passed mostly in silence. Her breathing evened out as she appeared to have fallen asleep again, which made McCree chuckle when he noticed.

          “Out like a light,” he observed, smiling. “I guess that one’s on me. I got pretty into that game! Didn’t even realize it had gotten so late.”

          Hanzo nodded, smiling fondly at the teen. “You seemed pretty good at it from what I could tell. I cannot blame you for enjoying it, and I’m sure Hana is glad you are appreciating her gift. I worry that she does not feel well enough accepted into the team, considering how much younger she is than most of us. She’s lucky, though,” he broke off with a bittersweet smile, now directed toward the floor. “She is charismatic and enjoyable. I was much the opposite when I joined, so I am sure she is having an easier time assimilating than I.”

          They stopped at Hana’s door (decorated in pink bunny stickers, courtesy of Lucio) and McCree, his hands full, waited while Hanzo opened the door before placing Hana on her bed and turning out the light.

          “Aw, Han, you’re charismatic and enjoyable! You’re just a little more weathered than this lil’ spring flower over here. Don’t get me wrong-” he paused to close the door, falling in step with Hanzo as they walked towards their rooms, “-I know she’s been through Hell and come out swingin’, but you’ve got a few more ghosts than she does. Can’t blame ya’ havin’ a hard time gettin’ used to bein’ around so many people all the time. Lord knows it was pretty jarring for me after my years of exile, and I knew most of these people already!”

          Hanzo chuckled, stopping at the door to his room. “It is comforting that you find me charismatic and enjoyable, McCree. I think the same of you. And I am glad for the both of us, that we have succeeded in finding our places here. I shudder to picture my life without this place.”

          McCree’s smile was bittersweet but genuine. “Tell me about it. G’night Hanzo. Sleep well.” He waved over his shoulder as he walked to his room, only two doors down. Hanzo returned the gesture and as his door shut behind him he heard,

          “I will get you to dance one of these days, Shimada! That is a threat!”

          Chuckling, Hanzo changed into his sleep clothes and fell into bed. He had much to think about.

* * *

 

Video of Matt Mercer (McCree's VA) dancing to Applause by Lady Gaga: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTNfCBJKLus> (specifically from 24:12 to 28:20) This is what started this fic off. Do yourself a favor and watch it. And no offense to Mercer, but my McCree is gonna be a  _damn good dancer_ y'all okay? Better than that guy. This idiot is  _too good_ alright you'll see. I'll post more chapters and then you'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how notes work on ao3 so the video of mercer dancing is above. do yourself a favor and watch it.
> 
> hey, please let me know how i did with this! im not new to this fandom by far but ive never written either of these guys (hanzo is HARD! mccree is easy - i am a semi-cowgirl myself and share a lot of linguistic and dialectical habits with him. but hanzo???? how????). i just. i had to get that image of mccree dancing to applause out of my head.
> 
> leave kudos and comments if youre so inclined! there will be more to this fic, at least a few more chapters. ill happily take anything from criticism to suggestions to praise! all comments are good comments.


End file.
